The Mask of Nihilus
by Historyman 14
Summary: At the start of Kuvira campaign to unite the Earth Kingdom. She suddenly finds a mask, and Nihilus comes back.


**OOC: I do not own LOK, Star Wars, or anything else. Just this story. Hope you like it.**

 **171 AG. Ba Sing Se. Avatar World.**

From the former Earth Kingdom Royal Palace, Kuvira look out at the city. Her forces was taking care of a few hold outs in the city, but for the most part, it was her's. Whine having the captain city was a amazing start, giving her the trust of the world leaders, even appointing her as the nation's provisional leader, they was still so much to do. She did not have the army, or tools she needed for her plans to bring the Earth kingdom back to order. She had that Varrick, and some rather wealth people from the URN. She had a long road ahead of her. She shall unite the Earth Kingdom, bring peace and order to all. She shall guide her people to a new age. All that follow shall also be remember and more. All thous that stand in her way to save her people from the actions of Warlords shall be destroy. She shall share Zaofu's progressive ways with the rest of the nation, something if done earlier, might have stop all this madness.

She turn back inside to go to her makeshift officer when she suddenly trips over something. She falls to the ground, and quickly gets up and sees what the hell trip her. A box. A small, black, metal looking box. Kuvira was serious not sure how it had just got they on it's on. First off, no one was allow in this part of the Royal Palace, not even Baatar Jr was allowed back here. (She like her space) Second, she felt something coming from it. Some...darkness, or evil was in it, and it would like to get it. Was it some a spirit? No. Most likely it was just the feeling of someone learning they destiny, like Kuvira. She try to metalbend the box to her, but to her very great surprise, she could not. _"What?! How?! It's just a box!"_ She yell in her head. She try's even harder, but the box would just not move. As if something was holding it down.

Now, Kuvira was not scared, but she was very not sure. She would not be beat by some creepy, dark box. She goes up to it, and opens it. A mask. She sees a white, skull, looking mask, with large red lines on it. Kuvira then remember the stories. Stories goes that they was a woman with dead eyes, a man who could not die, and a monster with no body. The 3 form a group, and set out for other worlds. They was beat by a group of heroes. Not, she did not believe thous stories. They was just for little kids, but she remember this mask. It was own by the one with no body. What was his name...Nihilus! That was the name. Nihilus. He was call something like Lord of Hunger, or something like that. He drain the life out of everything. Even Kuvira when she was little was scar of the 'Boogie Man Nihilus'

Now, the question was still this. Why the hell a mask of some thing from a myth doing here? The old bag of bones queen was never into something like this. Kuvira pick up the mask, and start to look at it. At first, it felt normal, but then, she felt darkness. Pure evil. Pure madness. She is about to throw the thing away. when it's takes a life of it's on, and throws itself on her face.

"Ah! Get off!" She yells at the thing, but it won't it listen. It starts to just throws her around the whole room. Kuvira use every bit of her strength to pull the mask off her face, only to fail. The mask started to become a part of her face. She try to yell, but and then everything goes dark.

* * *

Kuvira slowly open her eyes. She quirky gets up, and looked around. Darkness. Blackness. Nothingness. She flet no metal. No earth. It was like she was in a another world...of nothingness. The mask was also gone off her face.

She turn and saw a man. He had on tight black clothing, and armor. His skin was so...unnaturally white. His eyes was hollow, and dead. His hair was black and coiled finely into strips together. Just like...

Nihilus...

Nihilus looked at her, and she rush him, Even without any earth, or metal. She shall beat this...whatever this thing was. The thing did not move, or try to do anything. She swings at his head...only to find her fist did not contact with anything, but air. Kuvira eyes goes real big, but she does not stop try to fight him. She keeps at it, only for everything just to pass though him. Just then, Nihilus caught her foot, and drains it. She cry's out in pain as her right foot became dead, and life less. She still does not stop fighting. Only for Nihilus to take her by the face, and throws her hard on the ground.

Kuvira try's to get away, but the man without a body steps on her, slowly draining the life from her. She felt everything, her life, her mind, everything bring taking from her. "I...must thank you..." Nihilus started to say. "It bee...since a long...time.. and you give...me such a great start...so...Gracias...

And Kuvira was no more.

* * *

Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger, and co-leader of the now ruin Triumvirate. He picks himself up in his new body. It been so long...so many years. He was the first to fall in the end. That... _woman_. She turn Visas against him. His childen turn on him. Destroy his ship, and forces. Beat him, and he was trap in his mask for so many years. On the upside, with Kreia, Sion, Visas, and that girl and her friends long gone by now. No one could stop him. Sure, they was this Korra girl, but from Kuvira memories, she was a mess. No way she could face him. Yes, he was at his weakest. He needed to get his powers back. And with such a large nation gone 1920s China style warlordism, and Kuvira little army, it would not take long. He also knew of a few Triumvirate weapon and equipment locations left over. Hopeful they still a ship.

And at last he could finish his quest.

Death to all. Death to all life. Death to the Multiverse. _Death..._


End file.
